It is common to create audio recordings of speaker presentations, dictated notes and observations, and multi-person conversations, interviews, meetings, etc. The audio recordings of a given event may include one or more digital audio data files or analog media, such as magnetic tape and vinyl record recordings.
While recording a given event may be easy, making effective use of the recording may be difficult. The longer the time of the event, the greater the amount of recording data that must be obtained and subsequently reviewed in order to recover desired information from the event via the recording. Accordingly, the efficiencies involved with reviewing audio recordings of an event in order to subsequently identify and retrieve information of interest diminish in proportion to the amount the recording data. In the case of a recording that includes audio recorded from multiple persons, distinguishing the content from any one person may also be difficult.